1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen net and more particularly pertains to a new leaves collection and retaining device for conveniently collecting leaves falling from a tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a screen net is known in the prior art. More specifically, a screen net heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,610; U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,949; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,462; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,068; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,655; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,593.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new leaves collection and retaining device. The inventive device includes one or more net members each having corners and having a border portion and being fastenable to other net members; and also includes a plurality of fastening members securely attached to a side of each net member for securely fastening to other net members; and further includes a plurality of flexible elongate members securely attached to each net member and being adapted to fasten sides and ends of each net member together thus forming a bag for carrying leaves collected on the net member.
In these respects, the leaves collection and retaining device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently collecting leaves falling from a tree.